For years, stepladders have been designed for the general construction and painting professionals needs. Bauer Corporation provides a ladder vise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,454 that attaches to a stepladder to hold materials securely. This vise requires the user to first operate the vise on one side and place the conduit in and then open the opposite side and place the conduit in to hold it firmly. This holder is a spring loaded sliding design that will hold a variety of materials.
The new electrician's ladder of the present invention is designed for the specific needs of the electrician. New features have been added to aid in the installation of conduit, running wires, and tool storage. These added features help make the electrician's job safer and more efficient.